


Stain Fighting

by noleftturnx



Category: Manchild
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noleftturnx/pseuds/noleftturnx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For ashthedrabble on LJ challenge: Scotch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stain Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> Written February 5, 2006

"I told you to get the Scotchguard treatment. But you said you wouldn't need it. 'A waste of £50'"

"Don't mock Terry, this is your fault anyway." James viciously blotted a damp spot on his new couch.

"How is this my fault?" Terry leaned back against the kitchen island that separated it from the rest of the flat.

"You're the one that wanted to have sex on the new couch." He stepped back to inspect his work from a distance. There was still a wet spot, but that would dry. It wouldn't look like he'd come all over the cushion.


End file.
